Wreck-It Ralph App
by Nakokun
Summary: Treinta años después, los arcades pertenecen a museos. Incluso los que, en su día, eran los más famosos por incluir personajes retro. Pero la frikez es más fuerte, y más cuando sabes cómo programar un videojuego, y adquieres los últimos arcades para preservarlos... en un formato más moderno.
1. Treinta años después

Wreck-It Ralph App

Capítulo 1: Treinta años después

Treinta años después de su trigésimo aniversario, Ralph empezó a alarmarse.

Una vez más, comenzaban a llevarse las máquinas de arcade, una a una, estuviesen funcionando o no. Incluso a las más nuevas. Incluso a aquéllas que eran las más populares. Pensó que, quizás, sólo se llevaban las máquinas a otro arcade. Deseaba que así fuese, ya que nada pudo hacer cuando se llevaron Sugar Rush.

O Hero´s Duty.

Félix estuvo inconsolable por una semana antera.

No porque se recuperó al cabo de siete días, sino porque, al cabo de ese tiempo, vinieron a desconectar la última máquina, esa en la que se habían refugiado todos los personajes que habían podido.

Se llevaron a Fix-it Felix Jr.

.-.

-Mira esto, Germán- dijo Lila, abriendo la puerta del escritorio de su casa.

-Genial- dijo el muchacho, al ver lo que habían puesto los hombres de la mudanza allí, sólo doce horas antes -¿Funcionan?

-Todas- dijo la chica -¿Podés creer que las iban a tirar?

-Hoy todo es virtual.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ese encanto de ir a un lugar oscuro, iluminado de luces de neón, sonidos de jueguito, en donde el tablero de controles tiene círculos de la base de las botellas de vidrio de gaseosa de trescientos cincuenta mililitros, con las fichas de quienes querían jugar después alineándose sobre la superficie, eso, no te lo da ningún casco de virtualidad.

-Pero tenés todos los juegos que quieras.

-Eso le quita el encanto. Es como el porno: antes tenías que buscarlo con cuidao, y costaba encontrarlo. Y, cuando lo encontrabas, la noticia pasaba a tus amigas, y así hasta el siguiente hallazgo. Sentías que te lo habías ganado. Hoy en día te dan logros por dar dos pasos en un laberinto. Antes, tenías que transpirar para poder llegar a la tabla de posiciones.

-Sos una anticuada, Lila- dijo Germán, sonriendo.

-Nopes. Contaban todo de una forma distinta. Es como un lenguaje que no sea el natal: cada palabra expresa algo diferente, se usa en forma distinta, y siempre hay que tomar en cuenta el contexto. Contaban otras historias, porque el lenguaje era otro. El mundo era otro. Y esas historias siguen siendo buenas.

-¿Y ahora?

-Demasiado fácil. Muchos medios y poca imaginación. Muchos gráficos, las mismas estructuras. Mejor veamos las fuentes e intentemos hacer algo bueno, incluso si tenemos pocos recursos.

-Comparado con lo que tenían en esa época, tenemos muchos recursos- dijo Germán, levantando su celular, una minicoputadora de mano -Mirá esto: podemos programar un nuevo juego tomando los gráficos de este- y señaló Sugar Rush.

-Antes de eso- dijo Lila, mirando a Fix-it Ralph Jr. -quiero ver el código. Leer su lenguaje y comprender su idioma.

.-.

Se sentía raro.

Como si estuviese durmiendo, y alguien lo moviese, lo revisase, lo midiese y lo pesase. Ralph se movió en sueños, y entonces supo que su existencia no había terminado.

El alivio le recorrió el cuerpo. Seguían existiendo, y eso era bueno. Quizás en un museo: en Japón tenían museos raros con cosas aún más extrañas. Quizás estuviese al lado de una de las máquinas de baile virtual con esa chica de pelo celeste, Miku, si mal no recordaba. O una de esas consolas con controles que sentían el movimiento, como la Wii. La ponían al lado de la Pantomation, para demostrar que no había sido la primera consola en detectar el movimiento. O los viejos cartuchos de consolas.

Abrió los ojos, pensano que, quizás, vería a unos viejos científicos frikis japoneses, emocionados la ver funcionando una máquina de arcade de Fix-it Felix Jr. Pero lo que vio lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Estaba en su habitación.

En su casa, en su barrio, ese que Félix había construído. Todo estaba allí, sí, según vio por la ventana. Pero incluso antes de abrir sus ojos y ver esas texturas, esas formas, ese.. estilo, supo, por su balance, que algo había cambiado.

Se miró a sí mismo y comprobó que éra él, con otro cuerpo.

La misma estructura, las mismas proporciones, aunque alog más exageradas. Sus puños eran mucho más grandes, al punto que, al cerrarlos, podía esconderse tras ellos sin agacharse. Su cabeza ahora ocupaba la mitad de su altura. Los colores seguían siendo los mismos, pero más brillantes. Y su ropa tenía un diseo nuevo, aunque tenía el mismo estilo, como dibujado por otro artista.

Confundido, buscó a Q-bert, a Félix, a los vecinos del edificio. Estaban allí, con colores más brillantes, diseños distintos, pero la estructura era la misma. Miró hacia donde había estado siempre la pantalla de la máquina de arcade, y fue entonces que lo comprendió.

Ya no estban dentro de la máquina.

.-.

.-.

Fui a ver la película.

Era un día en el que necesitaba, desesperadamente, desconectarme y disfrutar una buena historia.

La encontré.

Este fanfic era inevitable.

Y seguiré escribiéndolo.

Nos leemos.

Nakokun


	2. Carpeta de código

Wreck-It Ralph App

Capítulo 2: Carpeta de código

Los jugadores eran distintos.

Eran de todas las edades, ya no sólo niños y adolescentes, sino jóvenes de treinta y mujeres de cuarenta. A veces veaían una habitación, a veces el cielo abierto, a veces la parte trasera de un aula, a veces la almohada en donde se apoyaba la cabeza de quien jugaba al juego.

No había ya alerta de moneda, sino alerta de créditos. La pantalla, esa ventana que le permitía ver el mundo fuera del arcade, ahora se movía. Era, en cierta forma, lógico, aunque extraño: no cabría todo el edificio en esa poequeña pantalla, más similar a un rectángulo acostado e insuficiente para poder abarcar toda la pantalla del juego.

Aún habaía controles manuales, sí, pero no eran los únicos. Había quienes jugban tocando la pantalla con un extraño lápiz, que era más similar a algo plástico que a la madera o al grafito. Otros jugaban con los dedos, tocando la pantalla. Y los personajes de los videojuegos entendían los controles sin problemas, lo cual era extraño. No sólo por el hecho en sí, sino por la falta de extrañeza en ellos. Como si eso fuese tan natural como ser comandados por las palancas y botones que habían usado por sesenta años.

Ya no estaban en una sala llena de juegos, sino que la sala estaba _dentro_, con ellos, mucho más cerca que ese lugar de ladrillo, cemento y pintura que había sido el arcade. Era como si la tienda en donde estuviesen fuese, de algún modo, del mismo material de lo que ahora eran ellos. Y allí venían personas de cualquier parte, en turnos de ocho horas, y luego el "arcade" cerraba.

Eso era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse.

Después de todo, la "pintura" era distinta, y la forma en que jugaban, o llegaban para jugar, era diferente, pero la mecánica era más o menos igual. Ingresar crédito, jugar, terminar el juego, y vuelta a empezar. Desde distintos lugares, pero Ralph estaba siempre en el mismo "sitio".

Incluso seguía existiendo la estación central, aunque ahora la forma en que llegaban era otra.

Ahora volaban.

No había cables ni rutas físicas, sino algo similar a la energía invisible que te hacía saltar cuando encontrabas el bonus secreto en Sugar Rush. Algo que te movía y no lo veías. Movía el vagón de pasajeros, o incluso a los pasajeros que se animasen a ir sin el vagon. Era como volar, y eso era algo que Ralph no había experimentado nunca. Fuera de una nave de escape, claro.

Podía acostumbrarse, sí, y podía acostumbrarse a esos carteles de "próxima ampliación" que se veían en la estación central. Sobre las cintas de advertencia había dos fotos pixeladas de lo que parecían dos personajes demasiado normales para ser de un videojuego. Quizás fuese uno de esos experimentos, una prueba para comprobar si un arcade funcionaba. Eran de un chico y una chica, pero poco más se podía adivinar con sus pequeños avatares de ocho bits.

Quizás era algo japonés.

O quizás algo de quienes crearon Polybius. Ese sí que había sido una rareza en su época, y lo habían sacado pronto de circulación. Los personajes no hablaban mucho, al punto que Ralph llegó a pensar que no tenían la capacidad de comunicarse. Y se fueron sin decir una palabra, tal y como habían llegado.

Lo que le llamó mucho la atención fueron los rieles.

Esos rieles que colgaban del techo, a una altura a la que sólo podrían llegar si él, Félix y todos los habitantes del edificio se colocaban los unos sobre los otros y se estiraban al máximo. Eran distintos a los que había visto en cualquier videojuego, o de los que habían usado para ir del arcade a la estación central. La arquiectura de la estación era mucho más moderna, pero esos rieles resultaban demasido extraños. Como si no estuviesen hechos para ser usados por personajes del arcade.

Y a eso no se podía acostumbrar Ralph.

.-.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Germán.

-El centro en donde se brinda energía a todos los juegos de arcade- dijo Lila -Sería como la zapata de enchufes donde las máquinas obtenían energía para su funcionamiento.

-Esa que una vez te...

-Ya. Basta. Con. Eso.

-Cualquiera se pude tropezar... En hora pico... Con todo el mundo intentando golpearte porque estaban por superar el puntaje mayor...

-Callateotedejoacáymevoy.

-¿Qué es eso?- se apuró a preguntar Germán, señalando unas grandes puertas.

-Supongo que la señal dirigida a cada juego de arcade- dijo Lila -Parecen puertas.

-Puertas a la espera de ser exploradas.

-Y que necesitan mucho más estudio antes de eso- Lila miró hacia abajo, hacia el suelo -¿Qué hace una versión tridimensional de Sonic dando consejos allá abajo?

-¿La versión posterior al año dos mil? No es muy ochobitesco.

-Esto es extraño. Creo que tendré que bajar del vagón.

-El riel está muy alto, y aún no construimos la escalera para bajar.

-Pues tendremos que.

.-.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Vanellope, al pasar a hombros de Ralph hacia el portarl para Fix-it Félix Jr.

-¿Eso qué?- preguntó Ralph, extrañado.

-Eso que está ahí, aliento de eructo- dijo la muchachita, señalando la parte superior de uno de los expositores en dond un erizo azul con zapatos blancos y rojos aconsajaba no olvidarse de nada en otros juegos.

-¿Puedes alcanzarlo?

-No, dame tus manotas y álzame.

La pequeña desapareció por unos segundos, y luego volvió, con lo que parecía ser una carpeta anillada, algo ajada, en las manos.

-¿De dónde salió?- preguntó Ralph, confuso.

-No lo sé- dijo Vanellope -¿Sabes leer?

.-.

-Tiene que estar por acá, Germán, lo tenía en la mano cuando estábamos pasando por la estación central de energía- Lila revolvía pilas de notas, cuadernos y discos varios, volteando algunos lápices en el proceso.

-Vamos a ver- dijo el otro -La tenías al ir hacia la estación central de energía.

-Sí- Lila cesó de revisar, haciendo que una pila de papeles se deslizase, como helado derritiéndose, por el suelo.

-Y al salir ya no la tenías.

-En ese lugar o en la zona de prueba, no sé.

-Entonces, debe de estar en uno de esos lugares.

-Voy a volver.

-Espera, espera, ¡mujer! No te apures. Si ahí está, nadie la va a tocar.

-Psé- dijo Lila, no del todo contenta -Pero no me gusta la idea que alguien tenga esa carpeta, y que no sea yo.

.-.

El problema era que pocos personajes del arcade podían leer.

No había problema si se trataba de saltar, comer píldoras, reparar, romper, cambiar colores o derribar cy-bugs, pero cuando tenían que traducir esas letras en palabras entendibles, letras que, para peor, no estaban claras, la cosa cambiaba.

-¡Mira, aquí dice mi nombre!- dijo Vanellope, contenta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Ralph.

-Porque yo sí sé leer y escribir, no como un cerebro de gusanos- se burló la chica -Yo escribí nuestros nombres en ese auto, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí, sí... ¿Y qué más dice?

-Cosas raras. Ciclos, iteraciones, procesos... Rutina...s o algo así. Y habla sobre un lenguaje antiguo. Y sobre progremeció...n.

-¿Un lenguaje antiguo? ¿Como en esas ruinas?- preguntó Félix.

-¡Quizás sea el mapa de un tesoro!- dijo la pequeña, ilusionada -Miren, aquí hay algunos dibujos de...

El silencio en que cayó Vanellope era algo demasiado extraño, así que Ralph se asomó para ver qué era lo que había causado tan extraño fenómeno.

Era ella.

Vanellope, en su auto de carreras, en una parte del mapa, boceteado a la ligera pero aún identificable. Había diversas fórumlas de numeros y letras que Ralph no etendía, pero lo que recordaba sobre la pista de carrera le decía que allí había algo más raro. Indicaban dónde empezaban o terminaban algunos eventos de la pista, los colores, la música y algunos efectos de los bonus sobre los autos.

Era un mapa sí, pero no de un tesoro.

Era un mapa de Sugar Rush, y De Fix-it Felix, y más adelante algo del Hero´s duty, y la lista seguía. Bocetos marcando dónde empezaba tal cosa y terminaba otra, qué cosa activaba qué otra, y cosas así. Incluso algunos trucos.

Era un mapa de sus mundos.

Un mapa muy detallado.

.-.

-¡No está!- dijo Lila, exasperada -Ni acá ni en la estación central de energía.

-Eso es extraño- dijo Germán -E ilógico.

-¿Quién se lo pudo haber llevado? ¡Tenía los bocetos de los mapas, algunas funciones del código, las zonas y códigos secretos, e incluso los puntos de cambio de sonido!

-Ya la encontraremos, no te preocupes.

-Veamos: entré aquí con la carpeta, y al salir no la tenía. Por lo que la carpeta DEBE estar aquí adentro, y esta es una de las dos zonas en las que estuvimos. La otra ya la hemos revisado tres veces, y a esta otras tres. Por lo tanto, o la carpeta se movió sola, o alguien se la llevó.

-¿Y quién pudo haber sido? ¿Ralph el demoledor, para romperte la paciencia?

-Ja. Sí, claro.

.-.

Había cosas que no entendían. Allí, en esa carpeta, utilizaban algo similar a un lenguaje, aunque sus palabras eran extrañas y, con mucha frecuencia, no tenían sentido. Parecían tener sangría o márgenes de longitud variable, y había notas en cada página, con algunas de las palabras igualadas a palabras, o números.

-Felix, ¿podrías reparar esto?- preguntó Ralph al reparador.

-Si está roto, lo puedo reparar- respondió su colega.

-¿Y si estuviera en dos partes y sólo reparases una?

-Tendremos que probar.

Ralph, con cuidado, abrió la carpeta aproximadamente por la miad, y comenzó a tirar. Se quedó con dos mitades de carpeta en cada mano, y le pasó una mitad a Félix, quien intentó repararlo como reparaba el edificio del videojuego.

Y lo intentó.

Y volvió a intentarlo.

Las dos mitades de carpeta seguían siendo dos mitades de carpeta, por más que Félix intentase repararlo. Confundidos, Ralph, Féliz y Vanellope observaron ese extraño objeto, ajeno a todo lo que habían experimentao antes.

-No es... reparable- dijo Félix, asombrado como pocas veces.

-Pero reparaste mi auto- dijo la chica, sobre la cabeza de Ralph.

-Y otros elementos de otros videojuegos- completó el demoledor.

-Puedo reparar cualquier cosas que venga de un videojuego, sí- dijo el reparador.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde ha venido esto?

.-.

No podía quedarse tranquila.

Lila había decidido que iría de nuevo a buscar su carpeta, fuese como fuese. Si Germán no quería ir, bien: no iba a obligarlo. Era algo suyo, y era su responsabilidad ir a buscarlo.

Así que se conectó a la inmersión virtual de su casco, ese que habían modificado para que no sólo se pudiese jugar Sword Art Online (cuando fue seguro jugarlo), o Alfheim Online, y decidió subirse de nuevo al vagón del monoriel provisorio que habían programado. Iba a ser de mucha utilidad para supervisar cómo se desarrollaban las nuevas versiones de los viejos clásicos, y quizás, aunque ni ella ni Germán lo habían dicho en voz alta, podrían utilizar inteligencias artificiales y dotar a los personajes de ella. Sería interesante ver, por ejemplo, a Ralph demoliendo ese edificio desde la perspectiva de los inquilinos, o de una observadora a la distancia, dentro del dominio o de la imagen del videojuego, si se desease. Ese que no salía en la pantalla.

¿Cómo se sentiría ser un personaje de videojuego?

Sabía que no eran más que lo que el lenguaje en el que estaban programados hacía que fuesen, ya que algunos personajes eran planos hasta más no poder, pero le divertía la idea que, quizás, los personajes trabajaban cono cualquier hija de vecina, y su trabajo era estar presente en los videojuegos. Una de sus amigas le había dicho que su madre, cuando era una niña, había jugado a Fix-it Félix Jr., y que Ralph no había aparecido. La burbuja de texto sí. Y luego Félix se había ido, luego de intentar reparar une dificio que nadie estaba rompiendo.

Era casi ridículo, pero la madre de su amiga era una muchacha seria que hacía pocas o ninguna broma de ese tipo. Lo clasificó como "eso que aún no se ha resuelto", y empezó con la idea de trasladar los viejos clásicos a las salas virtuales de videojuegos, primero como prueba local, para ver si ampliaban el proyecto. Quizás pudiesen hacerlo hasta rentable.

Se conectó al espacio virtual que ella y Germán habían creado, pero ésta vez bajó al suelo.

Y entonces, una enorme cara sonriente y pixelada cubrió todo su campo de visión.

.-.

.-.

Mientras más escribo, más ideas se me ocurren. El final está más o menos planeado, aunque algunos sucesos pueden no darse, o quizás aparezcan otros. El tiempo dirá.

Nos leemos.

Nakokun


	3. Casa de té

Wreck-It Ralph App

Capítulo 3: Casa de té

Lo primero que percibió fue el piso.

Un piso duro, liso, hecho de un material que no parecía ser buen conductor del calor.

Lo segundo que percibió fue la temperatura: lejos de ser algo fresco, parecía tener una temperatura agradable, algo más cálida de la recomendada para utilizar computadoras o similares. Lugares frescos y secos, lejos del polvo y de gente que pudiese pisar algún cable y llevarse de adorno una portátil u otro elemento electrónico de importancia.

Lo tercero que percibió fue que ninguna de esas dos cosas concordaba con el lugar en donde ella y Germán habían estado trabajando, el mismo en donde había intentado utilizar el NerveGear. O quizás, era una falla que había que corregir, una incompatibilidad entre sistemas ochentosos y tecnología actual.

Lila intentó abrir los ojos.

En primera instancia, la luz del lugar en el que estaba la cegó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Entonces, más despacio, parpadeando, logró abrir sus ojos. No era tan brillante como pensaba; sólo el cambio de la oscuridad de su sueño hacia la luz de...

¿En dónde estaba?

.-.

El más madrugador de todos los arcades, aunque no por lo que se pudiese esperar, era Tom, el camarero de Tapper. En su juego era de noche tres cuartas partes del tiempo, por lo que si bien compartía el mismo horario que los demás, no compartía las mismas horas. Era el único que podía ver la estación central sin nada más que él mismo.

Hasta ese día.

O noche, depende de a quién le preguntasen.

Incluso cuando los personajes de videojuegos desconectados vivían allí, no se quedaban a la vista: así que Tom estaba más que acostumbrado a un espacio blanco, dorado y verde circuito sin otros colores, al menos a esa hora.

Fue por eso que notó el azul enseguida.

En concreto, lo que parecía ser una falda azul con detalles blancos de lo que parecían flores. Una falda que tenía a alguien adentro, a juzgar por cómo se movía. Tom corrió hacia ese extraño fenómeno, y descubrió que luego de la falda, una falda muy larga que casi tapaba unas largas piernas, había un par de sandalias. Y del otro lado, una musculosa lisa y roja. Y un par de brazos y una cabeza.

De una chica.

Una chica que parecía que acababa de despertar.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

.-.

La voz llamó su atención, pero no la sobresaltó. Tampoco la sobresaltó el descubrir que sí, estaba en otro lugar, sólo por la paleta de colores, la composición del piso y la temperatura. Lo que sí la sobresaltó, cuando pudo ver a quien le había hablado, fue el caricaturesco personaje que estaba allí, inclinado sobre ella y con cara de preocupación.

Sus movimientos parecían como "cortados", a veces. Como si fuese un dibujo animado y le faltasen cuadros de animación. Ojos grandes y juntos, nariz redonda, bigote negro, gran moño rojo sobre lo que parecía ropa de cantinero de bar de cerveza.

-Está en la estación central, señorita- dijo el personaje -¿De dónde viene?

Lila miró a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar. Visto desde el nivel del suelo parecía incluso más grande. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el riel, y siguió con la mirada su trayectoria. Parecía estar en buenas condiciones, pero no veía el vagón, ni recordaba haberse subido y caído allí. Lo que sí recordaba era esa sonrisa pixelada.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó al personaje.

-Vine a la estación central, es decir, aquí- Tom señaló los alrededores -y usted estaba aquí- la miró, extrañado -¿Es usted nueva?

-¿Nueva?- Lila lo miró, confundida.

-Si viene de un arcade que han conectado aquí por primera vez.

En ese momento, el cerebro de Lila captó la situación (al menos, parte de ella) y al instante siguiente, media docena de posibles respuestas se le ocurrieron. Quizás estaba soñando (le había pasado antes, el soñar que soñaba, en especial al quedarse dormida programando). Quizás esto era parte oculta de los arcades originales (pese a no haber visto nada de eso en el código). Quizás se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba en coma (sin tener pruebas en las que basarse para ello). Quizás Germán había estado trabajando en un guía beta para los juegos de arcade clásicos (eso podría ser). Quizás estaba alucinando por comer hongos o un brownie con alguna droga extraña (no le gustaban los hongos y de seguro recordaría el haber comido algo con chocolate, con lo que le encantaba). Y la última posibilidad era tan fantástica, tan imposible, tan de película para adolescentes de los noventa, que decidió hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Creo que me olvidé algo aquí.

.-.

-Tom dice que encontró a alguien raro- dijo Vanellope -Y que vino a buscar un cuaderno o carpeta o cometa.

-¿Esta cosa?- preguntó Ralph, señalando los dos pedazos de carpeta sobre la mesa de su casa.

-Eso parece- dijo la chica -¿Vamos a ver?

-No es un fenómeno de circo, de seguro es un nuevo personaje de un arcade que decidieron enchufar y debe de estar algo perdido.

-No lo es, cerebro apestoso.

-¿No es qué?

-No es de un videojuego.

-Quizás sea el reemplazo del guarda de seguridad. Hace décadas debería haberse retirado a otra estación.

-No lo es.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Un jugador?- preguntó Ralph, diciendo lo más ridículo que se le vino a la cabeza.

.-.

-Este es- dijo Lila, señalando la zona aún no abierta.

-¿Acaso no han terminado las conexiones?- preguntó Tom, extrañado.

-No está todo listo, así que se ha conectado un versión preliminar. Para ver si funcionaba o no.

Lila no estaba mintiendo: sólo dejaba que Tom llenase los vacíos por sí mismo. Ella y Germán habían comenzado a experimentar con la programación de algunos de los arcades, copiando código y modificándolo. Algunos experimentos funcionaban, otros no, y los tres que habían demostrado ser los más viables iban a ser conectados como nuevos arcades. Los espacios habían sido reservados, y había otros lugares libres, a los que llegarían otros arcades más tarde.

El arcade al que se estaba refiriendo Lila era el que ella había creado sola: por lo tanto, decir que ese era su arcade no era ni una mentira. Así que cuando Tom le preguntó de dónde venía, ella le dijo que su arcade aún no estaba habilitado, y que se encontraba en la parte nueva y sin terminar.

-¿Casa de té?- preguntó el cantinero.

-Así es. Es como una cafetería, pero apunta más a las mujeres que a otro público, y sirve muchas variedades de té y pastelería.

Las dos cosas que más le gustaban a Lila eran la programación y las casa de té. Germán sólo compartía uno de esos gustos: demasiados estrógenos para la otra, decía.

-Oh- dijo Tom, animándose -Les agradará mucho a las chicas. Iban pocas al bar y se quedaban en la estación central, hablando entre ellas.

-O yendo a los arcades de otras, ¿verdad?

-¿Eso pasa en todos lados?

-Así es- había algunas cosas que nunca cambiaban, se recordó Lila.

.-.

Se movió entre ese extraño espacio, lleno de colores y objetos.

No estaba en donde siempre solía estar. Y tampoco estaba en la estación central, de eso estaba seguro. Miró a su alrededor, sin quitarse esa cosa que abrazaba su cabeza y le pesaba, buscando al invasor humanoide. Ese humanoide raro, con curvas y ropa ancha en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Esa armadura debía ser nueva, porque su código no recordaba haberla visto antes. Y tampoco recordaba esas paredes, que no podía atravesar.

Debía ser una trampa.

Esos invasores humanoides habían descubierto cómo atraparlo, y ahora debían estar eliminando a los robots guardianes. Esos invasores humanoides, que nunca luchaban como robots, los muy gallinas.

Intentó, de nuevo, pasar por las paredes.

Luego, intentó pasar por esa extraña sección de la pared que era de otro material, que llegaba al piso pero no al techo. El sonido que hacía esa cosa sobre su cabeza al golpear esa superficie era distinto, pero el resultado era el mismo: estaba atrapado.

Empezó a moverlos objetos que podía mover, desde esas extrañas cajas gigantes y planas, en las que podía ver su reflejo, o aquéllos pequeños objetos con luces. Las luces se iban si tiraba de los cables que tenían conectados, o si caían al suelo las suficientes veces. Quizás eran los que impedían que utilizase todas sus habilidades, pensó Otto.

Su expresión por defecto, la sonrisa, empezaba a cansarle. Eso de tener músculos era tan de criaturas inferiores e invasoras. Había hecho bien en seguir lo programado y atacar a los invasores humanoides. Viniesen de donde viniesen. Aunque este espécimen no había sucumbido a su toque, sino que parecía haberse "desplazado".

Así que tendría que destruirlos a todos.

.-.

.-.

De todas las leyendas sobre arcades, de videojuegos que sólo puedes jugar una vez y luego se borran de tu computadora, de muertes y suicidios de quienes los juegan, hay algunos que tienen algo de verdad. Hubo un villano de videojuego que logró asesinar a dos adolescentes. Era un villano pixelado, cuyo avatar pasó de ser temporario al definitivo. Quien lo programó vio muy gracioso que algo adorable te persiguiera hasta matarte.

Nos leemos.

Nakokun


End file.
